


Cas Enjoys Seducing Dean with Pie

by MountainAir1515



Series: Sex and Pie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dean Loves Pie, Fallen Castiel, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Post Sacrifice, Sexual Acts with Pie, The Boys in the Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainAir1515/pseuds/MountainAir1515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Cas to experience humanity starting with pie...then a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Enjoys Seducing Dean with Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of Dean and Cas porn in the Bunker, post season 8. Part two with sex in Dean's room will be coming soon!

            Dean watched the fallen angel closely as Castiel brought a forkful of pie to his lips. It had been a week since Cas and the other angels fell burning out of the sky and the world had dissolved into complete chaos once again. But out of the madness, Cas found the Winchesters and into the safety of the bunker. After the brothers, Cas, and Kevin had time to regroup and heal, Dean turned his attentions to making sure Castiel enjoyed the pleasures of being human, and feeding Cas his first slice of pie was at the top of the list.

            Cas wrapped his mouth around his first bite of pie and chewed the baked pastry. 

            “Mmm, Dean, I now see why you love pie in the passionate way that you do,” Cas sighed. Cas took another bite and Dean smiled as he cut him and Sam a piece.

            “See man, being human is all about enjoying the little things, like pie,” said Dean as he began to eat.

            “Yes, Dean, I see.” The three, plaid-donned men enjoyed their dessert in thoughtful silence until Cas was about halfway through his slice of cherry pie. At this point, he began moaning as he chewed. The first moan elicited a pause and a look from Dean mid-bite. He had no idea how something that innocent could let out a noise like that, and it sent heat throughout his entire body, leaving Dean with slightly flushed his cheeks. The second moan sent more heat, but to a directed area, and it earns a comment from Sam.

            “Dude, if you’re going to make those noises, I’m going to lose my appetite.”

            “Sam, this pie is the most delicious thing I have put in my mouth, I can’t help it,” he sputters. Castiel moans again and Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“The filling is so sweet and warm, and I love how it excites my flavor receptors on my tongue,” continued Cas in his usual, literal expression. Dean continued to grow hotter as he watched Cas open his mouth, slide in fork and pie, and pull out the fork at a painfully slow rate. He moaned deep and guttural, and Dean swallowed hard.

            Sam, noticing Dean’s reactions to Cas’ pornographic way of eating pie, wanted nothing more than to run out of the room. He knew how both felt about each other, and it was only a matter of time before the sexual tension between the two boiled, but he did not want to witness the eruption in the kitchen.

            Sam coughed and explained he was going to the library to help Kevin research. The two nodded without making eyecontact; Cas' eyes were closed and Dean was practically drooling over Cas. Sam quickly cut off a slice of pie for Kevin and rolled his eyes as he disappeared from the kitchen.   

Dean tries to finish his slice, but as he brought the fork to his lips, Cas moaned loudly again, causing filling to spill all over Dean’s mouth and lap. Seeing what Dean has done, Cas took his finger along Dean’s mouth, scooped up the filling, and stuck his filling-covered finger in his mouth. Cas closed his eyes and hummed as he twirled his finger around in his mouth. Dean froze and stared as his pants tightened.

“Can I eat the rest of the filling that you spilled on your pants?” asked Cas.

“Yess,” hissed Dean, but quickly recovered, cleared his throat and choked out, “I mean, uh, why don’t you get another slice?”

“Dean, you of all people surely don’t believe that any scrap of pie is to be wasted,” laughed Cas. Thinking this explanation was good enough, Cas scooped up some of the filling on Dean’s jeans with one hand, and put each filling-covered finger in his mouth one at a time. Dean watched with his lips slightly parted as the once angel ran his tongue obscenely across his fingers. He imagined that Cas’ tongue was rolling its way across him while he licked the filling off of Cas’ long fingers. Dean’s thoughts were driving him friggen’ wild, and he was going to check another first off of Cas’ list tonight.

Before Cas could reach down to scoop up the remainder of the filling on his jeans, Dean put it his fingers, looked at Cas, and whispered roughly, “Open.”

Cas opened his mouth obediently, and Dean placed his filling-covered index finger in his mouth. Cas held onto Dean’s arm as he lapped up the filling and danced his tongue along Dean’s entire finger. His mouth released Dean’s finger with lewd pop, and he moved on to Dean’s other two filling-covered fingers. Dean panted with blown pupils as Cas hummed and moaned along Dean’s fingertips, sucking up every last taste of cherry.

When he had finished, Cas looked at the undone hunter and whispered, “I would eat pie off any part of your body, Dean.”

In one sudden motion, Dean pulled Cas on top of him and kissed him forcefully and passionately. Cas returned the kiss, and was just as eager and rough as Dean. He pulled away slightly, traced Cas’ lips with his tongue, and Cas whimpered.

“Dean,” he purred. He looked at him with lust filled eyes and cried again, “ _Dean._ ”

Dean moved his lips along Cas’ jaw line, up to his ear, then back down to his neck, and bit him gently. Cas moaned and Dean bit harder and bucked up into Cas who whimpered into Dean’s ear. Cas grinded down hard on Dean who threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Casss,” he hissed. Dean picked up the fallen angel, moved the pie out of the way, laid him down on the table, and looked into his hooded blue eyes. Cas seemed to know what those green eyes had asked and he nodded. He watched Dean with lust as he removed his jeans and tight gray boxers. Dean took Cas’ cock in one hand and Cas bucked up into it.

“Dean, _please_ ,” cried Cas. Dean kissed down to Cas' hips where he bit hard and Cas cried and bucked. He brought his head down to Cas's cock, dragged his tongue from Cas' hilt to his sensitive tip and slowly spread his mouth around his head. Cas moaned so loudly that he practically shouted, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He loved hearing the fallen angel so wrecked, and it was all because of him. Dean started slowly at first, but Cas continually thrust up to increase the pace. Dean sucked faster and faster and hummed along Cas' length, and Cas thrust and moaned and whimpered. Cas had his fingers tangled in Dean’s hair, and Dean gripped hard onto Cas’ hips, which were probably going to be bruised.

“Dean, _Dean_ , I-I think I’m going to come!” exclaimed Cas.

“Then come for me baby,” whispered Dean who stopped long enough to get the words out before continuing sucking on the beautiful fallen angel’s cock. He wanted Cas to let go and come undone and be the one to take it all in; he wanted nothing more than to taste Cas’ warmth and have it slide his throat. He sucked hard and pulled Cas in until his head hit the back of his throat.

“U-uh _Dean_ , Dean!” ejaculated Cas as he felt the electricity of the orgasm pulse through his body into his hunter’s mouth. Dean sucked along Cas’ length, let go with a pop, and swallowed down Cas, who still hadn’t let go of his hunter’s hair. Cas laid there, motionless for a few seconds, and then brought Deans head up to his lips. He kissed him long and hard for a few moments, and finally released Dean’s light brown hair. Dean smiled at Cas with swollen, red lips.

“That was…incredible,” sighed Cas.

"Better than pie?" joked Dean.

"Yes."

Dean laughed, “I told you being human wasn’t so bad. You get to have sex and eat pie.” Cas looked at Dean thoughtfully.

“I would like to experience sex with you, Dean.”

“I’d like that too, Cas.”

Cas rolled over on to Dean and kissed him with the same amount of intensity as their fist kiss. But as just as Cas removed Dean's pants to reveal the top of his cock, there was a loud crash. Kevin had wandered into the kitchen, found the two men on the table with Cas’ jeans and boxers still off, and dropped his plate and fork.

“Guys, really? On the kitchen table? Seriously? We eat there. And I wanted more pie,” complained Kevin. Cas removed himself Dean’s embrace, threw on his pants, and glared at Kevin.

“Dean and I are going to have sex, and we will be using that pie because I told Dean I would eat it off of any part of his body. I enjoy seducing Dean with pie,” replied Cas very matter-of-factly. He turned to Dean and whispered roughly, “Instead of pizzaman and babysitter, I could be your waiter serving you hot, fresh pie.” Cas winked at Dean and walked out of the kitchen towards his room. For a moment, Dean was breathless. Was this actually happening? Him and Cas? Finally?

“Um, well, I should…” started Dean.

“Congrats, man, you have corrupted a once celestial being. Also, I’m not wiping your boyfriend’s butt print from the table,” griped Kevin as he fumed toward the library, pieless. Dean’s vision was still clouded by lust as he took off toward his room where he found a naked fallen angel splayed across his bed holding pie, and he was pretty sure that this was what his heaven looked like.

“It’s about damn time!” shouted Sam. 


End file.
